ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence
Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence is a result of paranormal activity so intense and concentrated that it begins to affect weather patterns. History Ghostbusters The sky was shown to change from a normal sunny day to night-like conditions as Gozer's summoning was effecting the sky itself as it happened over at 550 Central Park West in New York City. This however was referred as the "Coming of Gozer" according to the ideology of the two Terror Dogs Zuul and Vinz Clortho, and even of the Cult of Gozer. Ghostbusters II Known as a Slime Eclipse, it was a supernatural event caused by the growing powers of Vigo and the immense energy of the Psychomagnotheric Slime through the increasing negative emotions fed off the citizens of New York. After Mayor Lenny fired his assistant Jack Hardemeyer, the Mayor's attention was directed to look outside his office where a shapeless mass of spiritual ectoplasmic energy surrounded the sky and blocked out the Sun, causing total pitch black night. It wasn't until after the Ghostbusters defeated Vigo that the Slime Eclipse ended. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Once again, much like Gozer's summoning, the sky changed due to Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence of the ghosts released by Walter Peck who were drawn to Ivo Shandor's mausoleum in the Cult of Gozer Cemetery as it infringed upon Central Park. According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary: When there is a high level of spiritual activity in a concentrated location, the weather often reacts in kind. The resultant storms are usually more than mere severe weather systems and often involve fierce winds and oddly colored clouds. Egon's Notes: Due to the sympathetic relationship between PK energy and electromagnetic fields, it is no wonder this phenomenon exists. Couple this relationship with the fact that the barrier between the physical and ethereal planes is usually abnormally thin at these foci and you're bound to witness some atypical atmospheric patterns. Ray's Tips: Don't plan any picnics during PK surges. Supplemental Data The art page can found in the Central Park Cemetery, during the "No Rest..." section. It is hidden inside a monument in the first room with the dancing skeleton puzzle. No P.K.E. Scan is required. Trivia *The effects of Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence are usually observed during a cross-rip or arrival of a Metaspectre such as Gozer in the first movie. Also See *Red Lightning Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters Ghostbusters II Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Alluded to by Peter Venkman on page 20.Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.20). Peter Venkman says: "Tell Peck it's twenty percent off if there's no evil lightning or ominous clouds." References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter25sc001.png|As seen in Ghostbusters GB1film1999chapter25sc002.png|As seen in Ghostbusters GB1film1999chapter25sc007.png|As seen in Ghostbusters GB1film1999chapter25sc008.png|As seen in Ghostbusters PsychokineticAtmosphericInfluence01.png|As Seen in Ghostbusters II PsychokineticAtmosphericDisturbanceRV.jpg|As Seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon PsychokineticAtmosphericInfluenceinGBTVGSVsc01.png|As Seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Environmental